Carpet materials are typically tufted, woven or bonded in wide widths and are cut to desired sizes and shapes for sale as area rugs. When the carpets are cut, a raw edge, which is referred to as the "selvage" edge is formed along the cut line. When carpet is being laid on the floor of a building, it is necessary to cut the carpet pieces to the desired sizes and shapes to fit the dimensions of the floor being covered. This process often necessitates joining two pieces of carpet along a straight line or "seam". In order to join the two pieces of carpet, the respective edges of the two materials to be joined must be cut to provide clean edges which are substantially parallel to one another.